Plankton the Pickle
Plankton the Pickle '''is an episode of The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show. In this episode, Plankton disguises as a pickle in a jar to get the formula, but Mr. Krabs finds out and makes Patrick eat him. But he then tries to get him out, as he misses fighting with him. Characters * Mr. Krabs * Patrick * Plankton * Dr. Gill Gilliam * Old Man Jenkins * Flea * Squidward (mentioned) Story '''Plankton:*is seeing the Krusty Krab with a binocular* HOLY SHRIMP! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M IN LUCK! Mr. Krabs has a pickle jar in his office, that's just perfect! I will steal the formula at night! Hehe! Mr. Krabs:'''I need to go to the bathroom..........why did i say that? No one's listening! I'll just go. *goes* '''Plankton:*enters his office and his pickle jar* No one's listening! Hehe! Now i'll stay here all day! Mr. Krabs:*comes back and looks at the jar, then picks it up and exits the office* Plankton:'What is he doing? '''Mr. Krabs:'Patrick! 'Patrick:'What moron? 'Mr. Krabs:'MORON?! 'Patrick:'Yeah, Squidward always calls me that! '''Mr. Krabs:*opens the jar and picks up Plankton* Eat this pickle! Plankton:'NOOOOOO!!! '''Patrick:'YEEEEEES!! '''Mr. Krabs:*throws Plankton* Patrick:*eats it* Plankton:*is falling* NOOOOOOOOO! AAAAH! NOW I'M A SKELETON! MY SKIN BURNED! CURSE YOU STOMACH! AND CURSE YOU KRABS! Patrick:'''What an unfriendly pickle! '''Mr. Krabs:*enters his office again* Hehe, Plankton really thought he would get away with stealing the formula! He thinks i'm dumb, but i'm not! Wait a minute.........HE'S BURNING IN THE STOMACH! AND IF HE DOESN'T ESCAPE, I WON'T FIGHT WITH HIM ANYMORE! OH NEPTUNE! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I GOTTA '''GET PLANKTON BACK! PATRICK, THROW UP! '''Patrick:*throws Pixar's Up at his face* Watch the special features, they're really cool! Mr. Krabs:'Patrick, i'm just gonna say it:That pickle you ate was Plankton. '''Patrick:'HOLY SHRIMP MR. KRABS THAT DOES IT I CAN SAY OUT LOUD THAT YOU'RE AN HORRIBLE PERSON AND I COULD CALL THE COPS ON YOU FOR THIS AND I WILL NOT MAKE PAUSES BETWEEN PHRASES BECAUSE I'M JUST SO ANGRY YOU GREEDY MONSTER THAT CARES MORE ABOUT MONEY THAN ABOUT LIVES I HATE YOU YOU SON OF A *dolphin chirp* YOU CAN STICK YOUR MONEY UP YOUR *dolphin chirp* ALSO I ONCE KISSED YOUR DAUGHTER 'Mr. Krabs:'Patrick calm down! We will get Plankton out! 'Patrick:'And how genius? Eugenius? 'Mr. Krabs:'We'll ask the doctor! *lighting and scary music* Ok who did that? *bubble transition* 'Doctor:'Well, you could wait to poop him out. But if you don't want to, then.........*cuts to Patrick escaping from the hospital screaming* 'Patrick:'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH '''Mr. Krabs:*follows him* COME BACK HERE PATRICK! Old Man Jenkins:'I CAN RUN TOO! '''Patrick:'I'LL POOP HIM OUT JUST LIKE THAT FLEA! 'Mr. Krabs:'NO YOU WON'T! '''Plankton:*is climbing up to get to the mouth and escape, but is slipping* OH NO! Mr. Krabs:'''COME HERE! *strangles him and fights him in the ground, crushing Plankton* '''Plankton:*flies out* FREEDOM! YES! *falls in the ground* Oh yeah, gravity. 'Mr. Krabs:'PLANKTON! *hugs him* 'Plankton:'KRABS, I'M A SKELETON!!!!!!!! 'Mr. Krabs:'Don't worry Plankton, the doctor will bring you back to normal! Patrick, now you don't have to-hey where's Patrick? 'Plankton:'Who the heck cares?! *bubble transition* 'Doctor:'There Plankton, now you're back to normal. 'Plankton:'I'm glad i wasn't pooped out. 'Flea:'Lucky you. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Season 1 Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show episodes Category:CartoonGuy277